


[Podfic] Speed Demons

by ZoeBug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Car Sex, Fast Cars, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of Esselle's "Speed Demons"-[“Starting tonight. You—” Daichi says, pointing at Kageyama, “—will be giving him—” he points at Hinata, “—racing lessons.”Kageyama looks like he has swallowed ten lemons. Hinata, on the other hand, is just baffled.“Wait a minute,” he asks. “Why ishegiving me racing lessons?”“Because I am absolutely, without a doubt, a hundred percent, better at racing than you are,” the mechanic replies bluntly. “And even if you race every day for the next decade, and I go blind, you still wouldn’t be a better driver than me.”]All Hinata has wanted his entire life is a racetrack under the wheels of his car and a crew at his back. When he's offered a spot with the crew of Karasuno Auto Shop, he could have it all. There's only one thing blocking his path to the starting line: an absolute(ly smoking hot) asshole of an auto mechanic by the name of Kageyama Tobio.





	[Podfic] Speed Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speed Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704464) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> This AU absolutely captured my heart and just as I thought while reading it, it was a BLAST to voice! I've never podficced anything for the Haikyuu!! kids before and so figuring out their voices was really fun!  
> Hinata, I've found, is especially fun to read for because his voice is so bouncy and excitable, but hard to get just right.
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314) for all the FANTASTIC Haikyuu podfic you've put out, my friend. I basically listened through everything you'd recorded around my volleyball children while going through a stressful time recently, and I was just spoiled by your great reading (and your perfect Hinata and Kageyama voices)!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sskjaf860bmh5lm/%255BHQ%255D_Speed_Demons.mp3/file)

 **Length**  - 02:16:21

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Thunderstruck" by AC/DC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704464)!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> You can also come say hi on [tumblr](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
